Firing Range
Firing Range is a small-medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility in Cuba. Overview Firing Range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. If one is defending a building, shotguns can prove very useful. Sniper rifles are quite difficult to use as the small size of the map makes them difficult to use at long ranges. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin-wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores or Motion Sensors are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire and sprinting will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here due to the small size of the map, although a sniper with a Variable Scoped Sniper Rifle can provide good support fire with the low and middle adjustments. This can be good in defending objectives, such as Bomb site A (Which can be guarded from the tower). Flak Jacket is highly recommended during Domination games because of the open and close quarters nature of this map lends itself to a lot of explosions and chaotic Domination and Demolition games. Trivia *The Huey outside the map has words that read "Get Some!"; a reference to the movie . *In one of the buildings it says PAIN. *Outside the map is a runway full of F-4 Phantoms. *There are many bulk crates of '384 CARTRIDGE CAL .30' or 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition stacked high in different parts of the map. *The ammunition in the crates, mentioned above, have the words " Tank Dempsey" stamped into the bottom of each round. This is visible on any opened crate with ammunition pulled out. *Adjacent to Building 3, the shop containing the Jeep, there is a small, red storage shed. 'NEXT TIME BRING BEER' is hand painted. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantaine" written. The 'Quarantine' strip from the sign can also be seen hung on a stall door in the showers. *On the "Gateway to Hell" sign outside of the map, the name Mike Curran is written, who was the director of the NOVA Workforce Board. His name is also found on the books similar to the Richtofen books. His website is found here. *There are numerous flags throughout the map. They are borrowed from the Pack-a-Punch machine. *Up on a bunch of boards in the roof of Building 3, the car shop, there is a bloody teddy bear. *Nintendo Wii users cannot drop down into the cabins of the black Special Forces Jeeps. *The southernmost building, a shack stand serving as an actual firing range, there is a benchrest covered in spent casings and splattered with blood. Shooting the blood stain causes the table to splatter and bleed. *The existence of 'Firing Range' was confirmed during a Treyarch interview."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. *The 'RESTRICTED - SECURITY ACT OF 1950' signs found in a few places in Firing Range are usually only posted at classified installations, or installations for intelligence or deniable operations. *In the building east to the where there is a Jeep inside, if the player goes upstairs, it is possible to find the teddy bear from zombies. *If the player goes into spectator mode, the player can see an unusable Chopper Gunner outside of the map. *Similar to Nuketown, Firing Range had a 24/7 playlist during a Double XP weekend. *Firing Range was re-imagined in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as Studio as part of the Uprising DLC. Gallery Map Firing Range BO.png References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps